1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a storage assembly for a vehicle capable of storing a cup therein by being mounted in a vehicle, or the like, and performing cooling and heating and including convenience devices such as a tray, a controller, or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle, or the like, is provided with a cup holder. This cup holder generally has only a simple holding function. However, in some vehicles, a cup holder having a cooling and heating function has been introduced.
Meanwhile, this cup holder may be installed at an armrest or be provided at trays of all seats in order to increase salability. Since various switches and a storing space are formed in the armrest and the tray, a design of a structure capable of effectively cooling a thermoelectric element has been required.
In addition, when the cup holder is mounted on the armrest in order to improve general convenience, a rear surface of the cup holder is provided with a controller controlling cooling/heating of the cup holder and a storing space for controlling or storing an audio device and other convenience devices. Therefore, an internal structure of the armrest is significantly narrow and complicated, and each component for securing performance needs to be disposed in the internal structure of the armrest. The present invention relates to a structure of separately disposing a cup holder and a heat radiation pin in order to improve convenience and increase a degree of freedom in a design.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.